Friends  S11E1P1 The One With The Wrong Key
by AppleLover98
Summary: A continuation of the show where it left off.  K  For Mild Language and slightly Suggestive Dialogue
1. Chapter 1

F.R.I.E.N.D.S Season 11 Episode 1

"The One With The Wrong Key" Part 1

"Chandler, I didn't know it would be this hard" Says Monica, with the glisten of the tear in her eye.

"Monica, Honey, we'll still be able to see them!" Chandler said while carrying Jack, their newborn infant. Erica is snuggled up in Monica's arm, asleep.

"But what if the neighbors don't like us? What if we don't fit in?" Monica exclaimed.

"Calm down, we've met some of the neighbors already, remember? The schools are great too. So the kids will be fine!"

"I know, thanks" And Monica kissed Chandler quickly on the cheek. As the cab pulls up, a tear escapes her eye. A million emotions dash across her face as she steps out of the cab. Chandler grabs her hand, both of them excited and scared at the same time. Little baby jack and Erica are awake and can sense excitement in the air. The green lawn, and white house, autumn trees surround the area, adding a whole new element to the Bing's life.

"Jackie this is your new house!" Monica says in a baby voice as she cuddles jack. Erica has fallen back asleep. Chandler strolls up to the door and puts the key in the lock. Nothing.

"Uh….Mon….not to alarm you, but the key doesn't work."

"Oh give it to me" She says as rolling her eyes and handing off Erica to chandler. Her hands wrap around the key and twists. With a few relentless tugs, she gives up and throws her hands in the air. "Oh whatever! This was stupid anyway!"

"Mon…its okay…"

"I think they gave us the wrong key!" Monica exclaims.

"Okay I'll call the realtor, you hold the kids- wow. That feels really weird…good to say." Chandlers mumbles.

"We're parents now!" Monica says, her face lighting up with glee.

Chandler smiles. "…oh right! The realtor"

Back In New York City…

Rachel sighs feeling the loss of her two good friends, while all of them are still sitting in Central Perk. Everyone is silent for a while until Joey suddenly interrupts the peacefulness "Guys….I don't mean to drop this on you…but…I'm moving. To LA." All 3 of the remaining heads snap up in shock.

"What? Why?" Ross almost yells. People sitting in surrounding tables glance at the 4.

"Don't leave us! WE WON'T SURVIVE WITH ONLY THREE OF US!" Phoebe yells, for real this time.

"Aw Phoebs! Well I was offered a job on Modern Family!" Joey replies.

"Ohmygosh! What's your role?" Rachel exclaims excitedly.

"Well…I'm a coffee boy…" The whole group exchanges looks.

"You have to start somewhere!" Says Ross hoping to make Joey feel better.

"Yeah I guess…and I really wanna nail one of the interns there!"

"Yeah, you get some!" Yells Phoebe as she does a fist pump. People surrounding them look at the 4. Everyone is silent again, feeling like their group is falling apart.

"OHMYGOD WHERE'S EMMA?" Rachel yells panicked.

"Rach, she's with the sitter, don't worry." Ross replies.

"Oh…" She say's, embarrassed. "I'll be right back." Rachel walks up to the counter and says "Hi" to Gunther.

"Oh, hello Rachel. I thought you were going to Paris." He replies non-chalantly.

"Well…I was…but decided to come back for personal reasons." Rachel said, kind of surprised that Gunther is so calm.

"Well that's cool. Have a nice day!" Gunther says and walks away, to the backroom not making eye contact. Rachel, still thinking over things, slowly walks back to the couches while the group is deep in conversation.

Back to the Suburbs…

"Hi, we just got to our house…yes…yes…145 Tyting Avenue…the key….the key isn't working!" Chandler says on the phone. He listens for a few minutes and says "thank you" and hangs up. "Okay so Monica, they had the previous owners had the keys changed.

"What? We can't even get into our own damn house?" Monica replies ferociously.

"We should probably cool it on the swearing around the kids, but They said they'll have a key-"

"Uhh no." Monica replies with a hint of mystery behind her sentence. She walks around to the back of the house, with chandler still holding Jack and Erica. She wips out her wallet and extracts her American Express card. She looks at one of the windows and swipes her card through the small slit at the bottom of the window.

"Wow. I learn something new about you everyday." Chandler says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up! I got you-" A very loud alarm sounds.

"There was an alarm? What _did_ they tell us?" Chandler says frantically.

To Be Continued

Part 2: At the latest, October 6th


	2. Chapter 2

F.R.I.E.N.D.S Season 11 Episode 1

"The One With The Wrong Key" Part 2

The Episode picks up about an hour after it ended, still following Monica and Chandler at their new house.

"No! No! We OWN the house!" Says Monica frantically.

"Well do you have proof of ownership? Like a deed to the house, or drivers license?" The cop says to Monica and Chandler. Chandler is holding Erica and Jack. Monica grabs her wallet and extracts her ID.

"But why exactly did you break into the house?" The cop questions as Monica gets her ID out.

"Well," Chandler starts to say "We got the wrong key, to our new house. The old owners must have changed the locks after they moved out and not told us."

"You know, if you really need some a persuading, I've felt pretty hot today. Should I take my shirt off? We can hang out with it off in the guest room if you want…" Monica says, winking.

"Husband standing RIGHT here" Chandler exclaims.

"Oh….um…alright, well go see if the your ID matches the owner of the house on the squad car computer. I'll be right back." Officer Wilch responds. Monica and Chandler follow the cop to the front of the house, and are both shocked to see a local news team out front. Chandler gives Monica a look.

"You've got it right, this couple with their two infants broke into this house unaware that an alarm- oh it seems there coming out front right now!" The Reporter runs over to Monica and Chandler. "Could you two give a comment? Why did you do it? Why did you bring your kids along? Should you be allowed to have your kids?"

"No comment" Monica and Chandler say.

"Okay everything is clear. We know you're the owner of the house and no charges will be pressed. Thank you! We will have some paperwork sent to you, because the police report is being terminated. Have a nice day" Says officer Wilch. The news reporters swarm him and all of them are gone by about an hour later. But currently, Chandler hands Erica off to Monica.

"So what are we supposed to do for the night? The realtor just texted…we definitely won't be able to get a key until tomorrow morning." Chandler complains.

"Well…I guess we could try a hotel? I saw I motel 6 about 10 minutes back."

"This isn't how I thought I'd spend my first night here, but okay. I'll call a cab." Chandler says.

Back to New York…

"Ross. I don't want to live here." Rachel says to Ross. Emma, Ross, and Rachel are all in Ross's apartment.

Ross does a double-take and says "Wait what? I thought you liked this apartment!"

"Well honey, I do. But I also want a change of scenery. I mean, this play has too many memories. I mean with Monica and Chandler gone, and Joey moving in two weeks, I feel like we have to start fresh. I mean I saw this nice apartment building on 27th street the other night, we could check there!"

"No, just no! This place has too many memories to leave! Wouldn't you want Emma to grow up in such a nice place like this?" Says Ross.

"This nice place? We've seen people having sex in the next building." Rachel exclaims.

"But….that was Chandler and Monica! No one else would be that…slutty…to do that." Ross says, awkwardly.

The door barges open, while Rachel and Ross are in the living room. Phoebe comes in, looking worried.

"Okay, have you ever had a stalker?" She says fast-paced.

"Well no-" Ross replies before Phoebe cuts him off.

"Oh no, I didn't expect you too. I was talking to Rachel" Phoebe says, with Ross looking a little amused and upset at the same time.

"Well there was this guy in highschool….his name was Ross. But didn't Ursela have one?" Rachel says, while Phoebe shutters when she hears the name Ursela.


End file.
